Ratchet
' '''DO NOT EDIT ANY PAGES HAVING TO DO WITH THIS ARTICLE: I OWN EVERYTHING (except Ratchet & Clank, the old characters, and weapons)' Ratchet & Clank: Rise of Infernox"' (also known as '"The Ratchet & Clank Inferno Trilogy") is a three part book trilogy featuring several new characters. One is the main villain, Infernox, an interdimensional version of Ratchet that always wears Infernox Armor from the 3rd R&C game. The three R&C:ROI books have 3 different stories, but with all the same characters. Here are the books: -'''Ratchet & Clank: The Return of Dreadzone -'Ratchet & Clank: The Dark Lombaxes' -'Ratchet & Clank: The Final Chapter' The series also features Ratchet's first full-on love intreast, Amber, a female lombax who is also in love with Ratchet. In Europe, the name and villain's name will change. Infernox will be Inferno and the name will be "The Ratchet & Clank Inferno Trilogy" 'for only one reason: Infernox should fit the name change and it's like the R&C Trilogy. Everything else will stay the same. It will be published on FanFiction.net. After all three books have been published, the story will continue with the '"Ratchet & Clank Trillium" trilogy. All R&C:RoI Characters: Old Characters -Ratchet -Clank -Captain Quark -Angela Cross -Dr. Nefarious -Klunk -Alister Azimuth New Characters -Amber -Infernox -Dark Bots -Blade -Lombax Soldier -Sprocket -Klunk Spirit -Clank Spirit Weapons (In order of appearence; will be updated): Ratchet -Omniwrench (From "A Crack in Time" and "All 4 One") -Lancer (V2: Heavy Lancer, V3: Elite Lancer) -Combuster (V2: Magma Combuster, V3: Elite Combuster) -Shock Blaster (V2: Shock Cannon, V3 Elite Shock Cannon) -Blitz Gun (V2: Blitz Cannon, V3: Elite Blitz Cannon) -MiniRocket Tube (V2: MegaRocket Cannon, V3: Elite MegaRocket Cannon) -N60 Storm (V2: N90 SuperStorm, V3: Elite SuperStorm)(V2: N90 Hurricane, V3: Elite Hurricane in Europe) -Seeker Gun (V2: Seeker Cannon, V3 Elite Seeker Cannon) -Buzz Blades (V2 Doom Blades, V3: Elite Doom Blades) -Pyro Blaster (V2 Pyro Cannon, V3: Elite Pyro Cannon) -Flux Rifle (V2: Fluxerator, V3: Elite Fluxerator) -Rift Inducer (V2: The Rifter, V3: Elite Rifter) -Scorpion Flail (V2: Leviathan Flail, V3: Elite Leviathan Flail) -Duel Vipers (V2: Duel Raptors, V3: Elite Raptors) -Magma Cannon (V2: Vulcan Cannon, V3: Elite Vulcan Cannon) -Concussion Gun (V2: Concussion Cannon, V3: Elite Concussion Cannon) -Shard Gun (V2: Shard Reaper, V3: Elite Shard Reaper)(V2: Shard Cannon, V3: Elite Shard Cannon in Europe) -OmegaTech Frost Cannon (V2: OmegaTech Liquid Nitrogen Cannon, V3: Elite Liquid Nitrogen Cannon) -Meteor Gun (V2: MegaMeteor Gun, V3: Elite MegaMeteor Gun) -Warmonger (V2: Harbinger, V3: Elite Harbinger) -Razor Talons (V2: Shredder Talons, V3: Elite Shredder Talons) -R.Y.N.O. VI Protosuit (V2: R.Y.N.O. VII MegaSuit, V3: Elite R.Y.N.O. VII MegaSuit) Clank: -Geo-Laser -Combuster Amber: -Duel Blasters Blade: -Duel Obsidian Blades -Assault Rifle -Phoenix Launcher Lombax Soldiers: -Assault Rifles Sprocket: -Flux Pistol (V2: Flux Cannon, V3: Elite Flux Cannon) -Bogo (V2: Bongo, V3: Elite Bongo) -Range Warrior 2.0 (V2: Range Gladiator, V3: Elite Range Gladiator) -Razor Talons (V2: Shredder Talons, V3: Elite Shredder Talons) Gadgets (in order of appearence; will be updated): All -HyperShot/Hookshot -Gyro-Cycle -Hoverboots Category:Ratchet & Clank Fan Fiction Category:Ratchet & Clank Galaxy Category:Ratchet & Clank: Rise of Infernox